


Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story.  来自不合时宜的间谍爱情故事的一些场景。

by febgoddess



Category: James Bond (Movies), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A Lot Of Artistic License Was Taken, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bond Films, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents;, Conflation Of MI5 and MI6, Crossover, Emotionally Compromised, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Espionage, Fusion, Grantaire Is Emotionally Compromised, Held Prisoner, M/M, POV Grantaire, Podfic Available, RidiculousCreepy, Shameless, Spy Grantaire, Still More Plausible Than A Bond Film
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febgoddess/pseuds/febgoddess
Summary: 格朗泰尔喜欢的类型聪明，英俊，并且对他有害无益。





	Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story.  来自不合时宜的间谍爱情故事的一些场景。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From An Inconvenient Espionage Love Story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847185) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



1.

格朗泰尔不属于00系列。他甚至都不是个秘密特工。他没这么浪漫。他是Q手下研发部门可有可无的一群人之一。这意味着他能花上很多时间玩危险的武器。他对这点还挺满意的，谢谢您呐。

但他也恰好在一个小型的无窗会议室里，和Q一起，而且没有足够的酒精。

“Les Amis。领导者自称为E，”Q说。 “据说是'égalité'（平等）的缩写，实际上是缩写自Enjolras（安灼拉）。他就是你喜欢的类型。”

格朗泰尔喜欢的类型聪明，英俊，并且对他有害无益。他这么说过。

“就是这样，”Q说。“E身边有一群高度忠诚的追随者，每个人都谨慎成熟，才华横溢。非常了不起。我们得在内部安插一个人。”

“不是这款，”格朗泰尔说。 “我忘记了，我正在清理我的收件箱，同时在洗头呢。” Q温和地看着他。格朗泰尔呻吟道。 “他们是什么人，无政府主义者？”

“更糟，”Q说，交给格朗泰尔一个硬盘。 “社会主义者。你明天开始训练。”

 

2.

当然，与Les Amis的第一次会面就搞砸了。

“你就是Raconteur？”问话的是格朗泰尔见过最冷淡的天使，能被他蔑视真是三生有幸。说真的，格朗泰尔现在死而无憾了。

“叫我R。你们就是‘法国大革命’？”格朗泰尔问道。其实根本不用问，他眼前肯定就是égalité（平等），Liberté（自由）和Fraternité（博爱）了。站在他面前的这三个人看起来并不像职业罪犯，不过话说回来，格朗泰尔的生活从来就和007电影和小说里描述的完全不同。

“是的，”这三个人齐声说道。

然后Fraternité（博爱）咧嘴一笑，在桌子的另一边坐下，喝了口格朗泰尔的威士忌，然后宣布：“而你是军情六处的间谍。”

 

3.

这不是事情应有的走向。

完。全。不。是。

 

4.

这种破事儿永远不会发生在邦德身上，格朗泰尔感叹道。然后他说，“好吧，那什么，”并且由于他们中没人看起来很暴力，或者即将变得很暴力，格朗泰尔认为他就该走一步看一步，“是哪里露馅了？我忘了拿掉我的警徽吗？”

“不是，”Fraternité（博爱）说。他的官方记录中的名字是古费拉克，但没必要主动告诉他们军情六处对他们了解多少。 “我们就是那么厉害。”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔说。 “对。”他站起来。 “好吧，我真的得走了。”

然后égalité（平等）——安灼拉抓住他的胳膊。 “抱歉，”安灼拉说，一点也不显得抱歉。 “但你哪也不能去。”

 

5.

格朗泰尔在心里写了他的任务报告。秘密特工职业生涯第1天：被目标发现并俘获。第2天：探索实际上还挺不错的住宿环境。

第3天：有所收获？

好吧，格朗泰尔理论道，他已经渗透了Les Amis。他已经在他们的秘密基地里了！由于天知道什么原因（或者因为革命），所谓的秘密基地是一个小小的死胡同。

在四个小时内，格朗泰尔计算出了他怎么能够把整个地方炸上天，然后立刻对他的状况和生活选择感觉良好起来。如果他能摆脱困境，没什么真正可怕的事情会发生。他得到了稳定提供的食物，所以，行吧，他会活下来的。然后他会回去报到，然后被解雇或降职，随便吧，反正没有人会蠢到让他再出去执行任务了。

 

6.

第四天，安灼拉给他带了午餐。比以前的饭菜更好，还有啤酒。

“哦，我知道这个，”格朗泰尔兴奋地说。 “这是斯德哥尔摩综合症！”

房间外的人开始大笑。 安灼拉的脸上出现了道令人赏心悦目的红晕，转身离开了。

格朗泰尔在身后叫他，“又不是说我需要斯德哥尔摩综合症！能给我你的电话号码吗？”

 

7.

回想起来，他可能是有点儿疯了。

 

8.

好的，回归主题：情报收集。 Q选他是有原因的。得找这么一个人，部门少了他也不会停转，但是又能合情合理的让Les Amis真的会想要招募。但除此之外，一定还有其他选择。而他们选择了格朗泰尔。他为此拿到了危险补贴。他不妨证明自己值这笔钱。

Les Amis是那种最最普通的激进黑客活动家，这对格朗泰尔绝对不是个问题，只是他们的安全防护甚至能把Q难倒。他能得到的情报一半是Les Amis的自吹自擂，一半是陈旧的背景检查。 Q至今还无法追踪少数已知Amis的照片，而当这些人来给格朗泰尔送饭，或者带他每天两次放风的时候，格朗泰尔记下了他们的脸。

他们在第15天开始尝试洗脑。或者，像坐在他对面的公白飞宣称的那样，进行信息交流。

随便吧。

Les Amis致力于和平，爱与和谐，阳光和小狗狗和免费的公共教育——

等等，什么？

“我们的主要目的是推行免费的公众教育，从摇篮到坟墓，无论你在生活的哪个阶段，都应该能够接受优质教育。”

“你们修改了议会一半的电子锁，”格朗泰尔说。

“是为了事业，”公白飞告诉他。他递给他一本小册子，嘴唇抽搐了一下。 “我也会给你égalité（平等）的电话号码，”他说，“但之后我们就将不得不杀了你。”

“无论如何，你们都会杀了我，”格朗泰尔指出。 “以及折磨我，以及对我做一大堆其他可怕的事情。”

“不，我们尊重日内瓦公约，”公白飞说。

格朗泰尔呻吟着把头靠在桌子上。

 

9.

“这些破事儿是不是都和经济紧缩有关？” 格朗泰尔对着安全摄像头要求道。 “你们这些混蛋是不是把我关起来，来表明对预算削减的看法？我是一名政府雇员，我觉得你们找错了重点。别找千人一面的官僚，这才是个很好的无政府主义者公社该做的。”

广播系统安静地嘶嘶作响，然后安灼拉说：“永远不要低估个人实现变革的能力。”

 

10.

格朗泰尔在大学里有很多朋友。他很善于交际。派对生活。你可能想要的一切。他的朋友没有一个是像Les Amis那样的混蛋。格朗泰尔认为这让他有种更高端的感觉。他挑选朋友的品位要好得多。

所有这些都没啥帮助。

所以，他在这儿，用一副旧纸牌玩单人扑克，同时和安灼拉在广播上争论。每隔一段时间，安灼拉就会帮忙插话告诉他该把牌插到哪里。这就像是个令人讨厌的“邻居家的孩子”，可以为米开朗基罗当模特的那种。

而且，最糟糕的是，这是格朗泰尔一生中最快乐的时光。

“我能至少认得出斯德哥尔摩综合症吗？”格朗泰尔对着周围的空气问道。

安灼拉听起来受到了冒犯。 “你没有斯德哥尔摩综合症。你看到我第一眼的时候就对着我的鞋子流口水。”

“是的，但现在我想带你出去吃饭，浪费的给你买买买，”格朗泰尔说。 “这可能是一个情感问题。”

“如果你以有助于当地经济的方式来做，那就一点都不浪费，”安灼拉说。 “把它锁在银行里更浪费。资金只有在投入使用的时候才存在。如果你想要看到未来，你就要为它投资。”

“你看，”格朗泰尔说，“这些破事就是我认为我不会活着离开这里的原因。”

 

11.

格朗泰尔对他还没被救出去感到担心了。他们指望他自己脱身吗？他或许能把这里炸开然后逃出去，但那会破坏情报收集的目的，不是吗？虽然让一些秘密特工把他救出去有可能也会违背目的。但邦德现在真的应该在打破这扇门了。格朗泰尔给他做了足够的武器，邦德完完全全的欠他的。事实上，所有的00系列特工都应该在街区附近排队等着得到拯救他的特权，一次性地偿还他们一直以来得到的好处。

他们怎么还没这么干呢？

格朗泰尔在这越来越担心了。

“我感到被抛弃了，”格朗泰尔抱怨道。

安灼拉继续手上的扑克游戏。 “哦？”

“我是本月明星员工，”格朗泰尔说。 “瞧他们忘记的多快。”

“放松，这不是针对你。他们不知道你是被迫留在这儿的。”安灼拉把牌放在一边。 “你的任务看起来要成功了。军情六处一直迷失在他们认为是你为他们开辟的迷宫里。是的，你还没有去报到，但他们认为这要么是由于缺乏经验和彻底无能，要么是因为我们把你看得太紧了，以至于没有任何安全的机会能让你保持联系。你和Fraternité（博爱）看起来很像，他们认为你就在上一次暴动的人群里。照这个速度，我们可以把你关上几个月，他们也不会发现出了什么问题。”

“你真是令人难以置信的变态。”格朗泰尔说。

“但是能干，”安灼拉说。“别忘记这点。”

 

12.

在所有这一切之前，格朗泰尔首先是一位艺术家。他通常会创造性地画草图，设计，然后测试那些能炸上天的东西，但是当所有其他方法都失败的时候，经典永存。

“我很无聊，”他告诉巴阿雷，Les Amis里最经常拿着对讲机看守他的人。他们关系融洽，格朗泰尔认为。他们都喜欢揍点什么。 “可以给我一些蜡笔吗？我想把我的逃脱计划画在你们的墙上。”

弗以伊前来拜访，格朗泰尔不常见到他，所以这是一种特殊享受。

“巴阿雷刚刚问我该怎么用蜡笔杀人。”

“你会怎么做呢？”格朗泰尔问道。 “专业性质的好奇。”

“我不会。” 弗以伊递给他一包64支装的蜡笔。 “不要让我后悔。”

“我只会用它来调戏安灼拉，”格朗泰尔承诺。

弗以伊叹了口气。 “可悲的是，我几乎要相信你了。”

格朗泰尔的第一份杰作是一副令人惊叹的安灼拉画像。它也消耗了盒里一半的蜡笔，但是当他看到古费拉克脸上的表情的时候，这一切都值了。古费拉克为格朗泰尔带来了一副新的纸牌和更多的蜡笔。然后他拿出手机拍了一张照片。

三十分钟后，热安进来并递给古费拉克打印出来的照片。古费拉克将它和一支笔一起交给格朗泰尔，并请求他为他签名。

“你们真是非常非常的变态，”格朗泰尔说。

“我们想要试着温柔点，”古费拉克说，听着很受伤。“你是我们有史以来非法拘禁的第一个人。”

 

13.

“所以最终会发生什么？”格朗泰尔问道。 “你不能永远地绑架我。”

安灼拉没有回答。

 

14.

格朗泰尔认为他或许应该自己逃出去。他已经收集了大量关于Les Amis的信息，当然，大部分都是古费拉克最喜欢的冰淇淋口味之类的，但这就是军情六处能得到的，谁让他们让格朗泰尔在这里待了这么久，没别的事好做了。

逃出去的问题在于，他寡不敌众，而他是靠着脑子和双手被雇佣的，而不是蛮力。他一直都能用思考解决问题，而这也是他最初开始从事这项职业的原因，但他很清楚Les Amis可能已经想到了他能想到的任何逃脱计划。

所以他临场发挥。

他吞下红色的蜡笔，当他的粪便发红之后，他说服了若李带他去当地的一家医院。格朗泰尔觉得利用别人的疑病和希波克拉底誓言挺不好的，但形势逼人。在医院从若李身边溜开很容易，然后格朗泰尔向某人借了手机，并且打给了Q。

好吧，他打给了军情六处，说了足够的信息，让他们将他转移到Q部门的某个人。差不多是一回事啦。

“嗨，这里是格朗泰尔，”他说。 “想我了吗？”

 

15.

“长话短说，”格朗泰尔说。 “你们认为是我做的任何事情实际上都是一个陷阱。而且他们难以置信的信任别人。”

“在成为模范囚犯两个月之后，你骗他们的医生让他认为你要死了，”Q说。 “这说明了挺多东西，轻信不是其中之一。你从中获得了任何有用的东西吗？”

安灼拉的号码。 “如果你拿着我们花在汽车和00特工们炫酷玩具上的钱，花在校车和乐高上面，你可以将他们全部变成模范公民。”

Q盯着他看了很长时间。 “谢谢你，”他说，噎住了。 “我会传话上去的。”

 

16.

格朗泰尔留了几个月的时间，又再花了两个月，确保他这边所有一切都彻彻底底的处理完毕了。当看起来全好了之后，格朗泰尔用他的工作电脑向研发公司的联系人试探地发邮件，了解他们是否正在招聘。有足够多的人从他身后走过，以至于下班前全办公室几乎都知道了。然后格朗泰尔在Q的办公室里向他辞职，以便能在日落之前及时回家。

又过了一个月，格朗泰尔搬了家，换了两次电话，当他把照片挂在墙上的时候，敲门声响了。

当然是安灼拉。

格拉泰尔说：“今天没把未尽的革命从家里带出来，我明白了。”

安灼拉吻了他。

 

17.

格朗泰尔假装他是正常遇见安灼拉的。也许在商店里。一位朋友介绍了他们。或者他们在互联网某个不良角落里碰上了。或者格朗泰尔在某家俱乐部找上他，把他带回家，而安灼拉第二天早上做了早餐。任何不是会让他在监狱里度过余生的情况。

格朗泰尔每年在他生日的时候和他妹妹聊一次。今年，他说，“我有了一个准男友。”

她很高兴。 “他是做什么的？”

格朗泰尔心中闪过万千画面。 初见时的安灼拉。给他带食物的安灼拉。 告诉他他对足球的看法不成立的安灼拉。发现格朗泰尔给纸牌做标记的安灼拉。在格朗泰尔承认他这辈子从没下完过一盘棋之后给他带多米诺牌的安灼拉。和他上床的安灼拉。黑进他电脑和手机的安灼拉。触摸他、告诉他他想念他的安灼拉。不知怎的，这一点也不感到变态了。（好吧，有一点点变态，但这是进步！）

现在正盯着他的安灼拉。

“他想成为一名教师，”格朗泰尔说。 安灼拉看起来有点高兴。 “我觉得他做的烂透了，”安灼拉看起来不那么高兴了，“但我正在努力支持他。”

“这很重要，”她说。 “你见过他的朋友了吗？”

格朗泰尔大笑起来。

 

18.

“我们可能最终再过一周也会放你走的，”公白飞承认道。 “安灼拉的内疚简直震耳欲聋。”

“他活该，”格朗泰尔说。 “当我试图对令人窒息的性张力做点什么的时候，他调情，然后向我说教什么滥用权力和囚犯对待，这简直残忍。”

公白飞睿智地点头赞同。

 

19.

格朗泰尔想知道他的生活选择反映了他什么。可能没什么好的。

 

20.

在他们的周年纪念日，他送了安灼拉一个巨大的蜡笔储钱罐。

在他们的周年纪念日，安灼拉握住他的手，告诉他他的秘密。格朗泰尔很动心。他很动心。动动手指就能拨军情六处的紧急电话了。他很动心。

他没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> awwww这篇文真的超级可爱的！ABC的每个人都可爱！  
> 最初翻译是因为”法国大革命”以及“自由”“平等”“博爱”做代号简直萌到爆炸，“博爱”给古费拉克不能再贴切了，古费简直是小天使～（其实我觉得安灼拉更适合“自由”啦，所以一开始老是不自觉的笔误，不过这样就没法玩大E的梗了ww）。公白飞也一本正经的可爱，“给电话之后我们就不得不杀了你，一秒联想到武侠小说的情节 （“揭过我们领袖面纱的男人，要么娶他要么死” 2333）  
> 这里的ER感情也很令人感动～  
> 总之，credit都是作者的，错误都是我的，有翻译不当的地方欢迎指正。希望大家喜欢！


End file.
